Scars
by lumoslumiere
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuSaku]She comes back tonight and they show each other the scars of life. A sequel to Shattered.


**A/N:** A sequel to my other SasuSaku fic Shattered. My first attempt at "smut" so please be gentle with me. Please forgive any grammatical errors, but i'm beta-less at the moment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and co. belong to Kishimoto-sensei, not me.

_

* * *

Blood._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Blood everywhere._

_Blood on his kunai, blood on his hands, blood dripping slowly from the wound he inflicted on his brother._

_The emptyness fills him as he looks into his brother's eyes and sees them slowly returning from the blood red Mangekyo Sharingan back to the cold, lifeless black._

_"You are weak, brother."_

Sasuke wakes up with a gasp, sitting up quickly on his bed and gripping at his rapidly beating heart. The nightmares have gotten shorter and less horrifying since that time Sakura came into his room, but they still wake him up at least once each night.

He gulps, grabs a black shirt from the foot of his bed, and pulls it on. A sudden coldness comes over him.

He leans back against the headboard of his bed and closes his eyes, willing his beating heart to calm down. Then he hears the door open and he opens his eyes.

He can see almost nothing in the darkness, yet he knows it's her, the delicious cherry fragance of her shampoo and her light footsteps give her away. Sasuke feels completely safe and at peace when she is around, he trusts her completely, so he closes his eyes again.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke nods, no words are needed between them. He feels the bed sink slightly as she sits down. Even though they've been much closer than this before, the proximity makes him uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?", she asks.

"Yes." he whispers. The scent of her hair is intoxicating and he can't help but look at her.

Her back is facing him and she just sits there staring at her feet. Just having her there gives him the most wonderful feeling.

"I'm glad you're here." the words slip out of his mouth like water. He immediately wishes he hadn't said it.

_Uchiha, _the voice in his minds says,_ she is tearing you apart._

Sakura turns toward him and smiles, the first genuine smile he has seen on her face for a while. The truth is, he has hardly seen her in the last week. It's been exactly one week since he kissed her right here in his room and she has been avoiding him ever since, but he's glad she's here tonight when he needs her the most.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Sasuke says softly.

"You're welcome." Sakura answers turning around and looking directly into his eyes.

Like the first time they kissed, he doesn't know what make him kiss her. Maybe it's the strong urge to thank her for being there when he needs her the most, or maybe it's the temptation of having her on his bed. He knows things can spiral out of control the moment he kisses her, but there is excitement coursing through his veins and something else he can't quite place, something that makes him feel, well, _hot_.

And so he leans forward and presses his lips against hers. Even though it lasts only a few seconds it means everything to him.

He pulls away and looks at her. Her lips are slightly opened and her eyes are closed. She looks beautiful.

"I've been dying to do that for the last week." he confesses in a soft voice. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Sakura opens her eyes. "I thought you would regret everything that happened between us..."

"No," Sasuke says, "I don't regret anything. I- I need you..."

_Nice going Uchiha_, the voice in his head whispers, _why don't you just tell her you love her and get it over with?_

Sakura looks at him with a questioning glance.

"I mean," Sasuke stutters to correct his mistake. "What I mean is...I need you for...comfort and-"

"Well, Naruto can help you too." Sakura interrupts. "He's also your friend-"

"No!" Sasuke says desperately. "I don't want Naruto, I want you!"

_You can't correct that Uchiha._

Sakura stares at him, eyes wide. She knows he will apologize soon, start blabbing about how it was wrong and out of place. She knows she has to stop him before he starts, and so she leans forward, grabs him by the face and pulls him towards her, kissing him fiercely.

Sasuke feels her lips moving firmly and slowly over his and his eyes are wide open, watching her. None of their kisses have ever been like this. The heat has now centered somewhere low in his stomach, he can feel the heat of her soft hands as they travel from his cheeks to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Her tounge brushes against his lips seeking an entrance and he can't hold back the moan that tores itself from his throat as he complies and her tounge brushes against his.

He knows now what the feeling, the _heat_, is. It's desire and it's coursing through his veins like never before. Never has he desired anything more than Sakura's company, her warmth, her comfort; not even his brother's death was as important. And now, as he wraps his arms around his waist, he realizes that she is the reason he returned to Konoha, she is what fills the emptyness revenge left behind.

Sasuke's thoughts start to become incoherent as Sakura's hands find their way under his shirt and begin to run up and down his lower back in tune with the movement of her lips against his. Another moan tores itself from his throat, but this time he has to pull away from her lips and rest his face against her neck, gasping. Her hands don't stop moving under his shirt.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispers almost pleadingly.

"Don't stop..." she answers softly.

Those words are all it takes.

Suddenly Sakura is leaning back over the pillows and she brings Sasuke down with her. He tries to keep the leas physical contact possible, otherwise he's sure he'll lose his perfectly manicured control., so he holds himself up with his arms on either side of her. Then her lips are on his neck as she softly kisses his collarbone and then stops to suck on his pulse.

If he thought kissing her was pure bliss then this had to be heaven. Her lips brushed up and down his collarbone ever so slowly and the stopped to suck on his pulse point once more. His arms start shaking and finally give out, he falls on top of her and after a moment realizes that his body is touching hers completely and in all the right places, his lower body rests right between her thighs. He hears Sakura gasp and glances up at her. She's blushing wildly and avoiding his eyes and he knows she can feel the tightening of his pants against her thigh.

"I'm sorry." he mutters gasping as he lays his blushing face against her neck.

Sasuke starts to move away from her, but before he can do anything Sakura grabs his hips and pulls his body flush against hers. He groans and leans his head onto the crook of her neck once more, willing his breath to slow down.

"Don't..." she says. "Don't leave me again."

There is more emotion in those simple words than in anything she has ever told him before and he realizes that he never wants to leave her again, he's already lost her once. Her words make him look directly into her eyes and then he kisses her with passion and feeling, like he never has.

Somehow Sakura's hands have found their way under his shirt again and this time she grabs the material in her hands and begins to pull it up. He pulls away so she can pull the shirt over his head and off it goes. He's only shirtless, yet he feels completely naked in front of her. His breathing is heavy as Sakura helps him sit up on the bed, she's looking at his chest intently, but she's not blushing and he knows she staring at the jagged scar that crosses his chest.

"How did you get this?" Sakura asks quietly, her eyes wide as she stares at the wound.

"My brother..." he whispers. "It was the last wound he ever gave me. He slashed me with his kunai just before I killed him."

"I could heal it, if you'd like..." she whispers running her fingers over the scar.

The minute her fingers touch the mangled skin he moans, the skin there is incredibly sensitive and it brings back memories of how he got it.

"No," Sasuke says slowly as she traces the scar once more. "it's a memory of a brother lost."

Sakura smiles and leans forward kissing the mark slowly from top to bottom. It's such an intimate gesture and yet it feels so comforting. A soft moan escapes Sasukes lips as Sakura slightly traces the mangled skin of the scar with her tounge and then pulls away leaving him exhilarated and gasping for air.

"Sakura..." he pleads, wordlessly asking her to continue.

She looks at him seriously and then her hands travel to the zipper of her vest, she slowly pulls it open. It travels at an agonizing slow speed reavealing inch by inch of skin until he can faintly see the outline of her breasts. A blush creeps over Sasuke's cheeks as he realizes how quickly everything is happening. It's one thing kissing and touching, but now she's undressing and he is terrified. He's about to complain and ask her to stop when he sees that her red vest is completely open, he can see the swell of her cleavage completely now and it's only covered by a light pink bra, exactly the same color of her hair.

Sasuke gulps.

"I've got scars too." she says suddenly.

"Huh?' Sasuke says still staring at her chest.

"Scars. Do you remember this one?" she says pointing at and old faded scar that goes horizontaly across her abdomen. "You gave it to me."

"I've never-" Sasuke starts uneverd at the thought of having damaged her perfect skin.

"It was years ago." Sakura continues interrupting him. "You were still with Orochimaru and Naruto and I found you in the forest nearby. You were trying to push us away and you slashed Naruto's shoulder with your katanna, then you slashed the my abdomen with the tip of it. I've never told anyone, not even Naruto, it's a scar i've always treasured because it came from you."

"I don't remember." Sasuke utters, his eyes wide. "I remember the encounter, but I don't remember hurting either of you."

"It's alright Sasuke, it was a long time ago." she tells him. "I just wanted to show you _my _scars."

"I-I'm sorry..." he whispers, his voice breaking. Even with all the hostility he had towards his friends in the past, he had never dared to lay a hand on Sakura or harm her in anyway, and now he sees that he has hurt her in more ways than one, and he can see it all in that scar.

"Don't pull away now, please." she pleads.

"I never meant to hurt you." he assures her quitely, staring at the scar.

"I know." she says and grabs his hand guiding it slowly to the scar, laying it over the mangled skin.

So this is what it feels like to touch someone elses scars. It feels so different than touching his own, the skin is raised but smooth, almost fascinating.

"I'm fine now" Sakura says reasuringly.

Sasuke brings boths hands over the soft skin of her stomach and brings them over to her hips and back. The difference between her soft skin and the coarse material of her skirt is strange and mesmerizing. His hands hitch higher and suddenly his fingertips are grazing the bottom edge of her bra. Sakura puts her arms around herself ready to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Wait," Sasuke says his voice much deeper than it was a few moments ago and a red tint covering his cheeks. "let me..."

She nods and he moves closer, kneeling in front of her. He wraps his arms around her bringing his hands to the back clasp of her bra and fumbles to open it, but every attempt is futile. After a few minutes of struggling he hears Sakura giggle.

"What?" he asks smirking, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing" she replies smiling. "You're just so serious". She laugs then, like she hasn't in years.

It makes Sasuke blush even more.

_Wow Uchiha_, the voice in his head laughs_, you're a powerful Shinobi and yet you can't face the wrath of a bra clasp._

Annoyance getting the better of him, he reaches toward the little table near his bed, on which a kunai rests each night, just near in case he needs it. He picks it up and moves over towards Sakura.

"What are you doing?" she asks concern written on her face.

He doesn't answers, he just reaches behind her back once more and with a flick of the kunai he cuts the strap holding the intruding garment together.

Sakura gasps. "You broke it!" she whispers with annoyance, holding up the garment with her arms.

"Sorry..." Sasuke says softly. He's really not sorry at all.

He sits in front of her once more and looks into her eyes, they've darkned to almost black and have glazed over. Without breaking eye contact, Sakura starts to slowly lower the straps from her shoulders and he can do nothing more but stare as her hands make the slow descent.

The only thing covering what he so badly wanted to see now was a little scrap of fabric, but he didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes she lowers her arms and there are her breasts, uncovered for his hungry gaze. He could never describe such perfection and he feels like he should say something, look at her, compliment her, but he can't tear his gaxe away from her chest.

Sakura's breathing is heavy now, he can hear it. She's blushing madly again and panics, raising her arms to cover her breasts. His eyes snap up to her face.

"Don't." he says softly grabbing her arms and pulling them away.

"You can touch them if you want to..." she says so quietly he can bearly hear her. Her eyes never meets his as she says it, she stares at her feet. She takes hold of his hand and guides it slowly to her left breast, placing it softly above it.

Sasuke gulps.

His heart is beating wildly and he doesn't dare move his hand, but a moment later her hand is on his cheek caressing it softly.

"It's ok." she whispers.

He moves his hands slowly over her breast feeling the soft skin as she moans closing her eyes and throwing her head back. She can feel his hands, rough from all the years of training, rub against her skin, the difference in textures makes her shiver. He watches her intently, taking notice of every reaction. Sasuke leans his head in and kisses her lips roughly, searching for some type of release, as he keeps touching her breast. She leans back against the pillows, bringing him over her as he continues his ministrations. His kisses leave her mouth and travel down her jaw to her collarbone, his other hand joins the other one in their research over her chest. Sakura moans loudly.

"Sasuke..." Sakura moans his name as he kisses a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. It's so strange, he thinks, hearing her say his name like that, it makes his breathing speed up and his heart beat even faster.

Sasuke keeps kissing her her neck, his hands leave her breasts and rest on either side of her body, holding himself up slightly as to not crush her. His chest is pressed up against hers now, the feel of skin agains skin is fantastic. His mouth travels down her collarbone and onto her chest, kissing his way down the valley between her breasts until he gets to the scar he inflicted on her so many years ago; he kisses it. His lips travel slowly across the scar like her lips traveled across his. He tries kissing lower on her abdomen, but notices he can't because the hem of her skirt and pants are in the way.

"Sasuke..." she moans pleadingly once again, but before he can do anything Sakura has flipped him over with her incredible strength, pinning him to the bed. She repeats the ministratios he gave her, kissing all the way down his chest, her lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Sasuke groans when she arrives at the waistband of his pants. She begins pulling them down and she panics.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispers in a strained voice, "It's gone far enough, we have to stop..."

"Do you really want to stop?" she asks calmly placing small kisses on the skin right over the waistband of his pants.

_No, God no._ That's his answer to that. He never wants her to stop, but he'll never tell her that, so he says nothing. Sasuke wonders how she can say such things so calmly.

She must have taken his silence as an answer because she continues her ministrations while slowly lowering his pants completely. Black boxers, so typical and normal and yet so very much like him.

Sasuke wonders for a moment how he got into this in the first place, but he can't remember anything. His mind is a coweb of thoughts, crisscrossing all over. All he knows is he gave into desire, something he hasn't done since he gave into the desire of murdering his brother.

His pants are down his legs and gone in a second. He looks into Sakura's eyes as she stares at the tenting in his boxers and then looks up at him, they've turned back to the dark green they were a few moments ago and he knows she's feeling the same desire he feels. It's all it takes for the little self-restrain he's got left to leave him. In seconds he's flipped her over like she did to him and pins her to the bed. His eyes take in her body from head to toes before he slowly moves his hands up her legs. The sudden boldness she had moments ago is gone in an instant and she closes her eyes taking in the feeling of his hands moving slowly towards her thighs. Sasuke thinks that short pants underneath a skirt are completely unnecesary and troublesome, and he removes them without a second thought.

Sakura gasps. She wishes she had been wearing something more alluring than her plain white panties, but those thoughts vanish from her mind as Sasuke's hands finally reach her thighs, massaging the skin under her skirt softly. She can't help but moan.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do next. Sakura is lying on the bed with nothing on but a short skirt, panties, and those boots he suddenly finds himself adoring. She just lays there, enjoying his touch, moaning, and everything she does seems to make the hard organ in his underware thighten. Abandoning thought and all logic he sits up and pulls her with him. He needs her closer, so he pulls her body flush against his and she suddenly finds herself on his lap, straddling his hips. For a moment he doesn't move, he's afraid to. His hardness is pressing into some warm place between her legs and he wonders for a moment if this is the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Sakura seems uncomfortable and moves around slightly in his lap, unconsiously sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Sasuke groans, gripping Sakura's hips thightly and buring his face in the crook of her neck. The inmense warmth in his belly is growing, coiling and sending sparks of pleasure to certain points all over his body, especially to the region between his legs. Sakura must have felt it too because she suddenly becomes still, her breathing fast.

"Move..." he whispers.

"What?" she asks, genuinly confused.

"Move like that again." he replies.

And she does, she moves her hips against his once, twice, three times. Each movement, no matter how small, sends a wave of pleasure through him and he never wants her to stop. For the first time he feels truly alive.

He realizes that he didn't come back to nothing, she is still here and he is thankful that she never stopped caring, never stopped loving him. Even now he's sure she'd do anything for him. Sakura has grown and so has he, he may have a future now, he doesn't need to be empty.

Sasuke's control continues to slip off. Sakura's moans and gasps, as she continues to moves against him, are enough to drive him crazy. The pleasure going through his body is almost unbearable. His hips move up against hers on their own, he has no control over his body. His eyes are closed and nothing matters except for Sakura and and the pleasure she brings to him. Somewhere above him he hears Sakura gasp and moan louder than before. He opens his eyes and looks at her intently as she throws her head back, eyes closed, and moaning. Somehow he knows what's happened, she has reached the end of a journey and he wants to reach it also.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moans.

Instinct takes over him and he clamps his hands tightly over Sakura's thighs, moving his hips harshly against hers. His eyes close again focusing only on pleasure, but before he can focus on anything hot blinding pleasure courses through his body and explodes at the place between his thighs he's never minded before.

"Sakura..." he moans loudly.

He thrusts his hips against hers a few more times and stops, still holding onto her thighs tightly. He tries to regain his breath, but seems to be almost out of air.

After regaining his breath and pulling his face away from her neck, Sasuke notes with embarassment that neither of them got to take off their underware; Sakura still has her skirt and boots on. He blushes as he feels the wetness in his underware and looks up to her, opening her mouth to apologize, but she puts her finger over his lips, willing him to say nothing, and then she kisses him tenderly and softly.

Neither of them notice the sound of footsteps in the hallway and suddenly the door bursts open with a loud 'bang', the lights flicker on.

"Sasuke!" a loud and annoying voice calls.

Sakura almost jumps out of her skin when she hears it, she gets off Sasuke and on the bed, grabbing the sheets and hidding completely under them, but it's too late, Naruto has seen everything. He stands at the door staring at them, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock.

Sasuke is sure he can die of embarassment now.

"Get the hell out Naruto, before I break your neck!" Sasuke screams angrily.

"Right..." Naruto mutters slowly and with a last glance he takes off, running out of the room.

After he's gone, Sasuke crawls over to where Sakura lays on the bed.

"I'm sorry." he whispers. "I had no idea he was coming..."

He takes the covers of her face and sees that her blush is rapidly spreading all over her body.

"It's fine..." she whispers. "I should probably go back anyway, it's late."

He's desperate to have her with him, he won't let her go. He grabs her wrist as she sits up on the bed and begins picking up her clothes.

"Stay." Sasuke says.

Sakura looks at him curiously before sighing, a smile graces her face as she nods sofly in acceptance. She lays down next to him and he pulls her close, he head resting over his chest, listening to his heart beat at a steady pace. He closes his eyes and, for the first time since Itachi's death, he has a dreamless sleep.

His scars have begun to heal.

FIN


End file.
